Previously during cardiac stress testing, rigorous regime or routine physical exercises, individuals are at risk of falling, tripping, fainting or other injury. The disclosure of the above cited United States Patents provide a safety stress harness for a treadmill which during normal operation loosely receives portions of the body of the user and in the event of falling tends to catch and protectibly support the body against injury which might occur if the user fell to the ground or upon some portion of the treadmill.
Previously in the use of the safety stress harnesses such as disclosed in the foregoing recited patents the user was supported to some extent against falling, fainting or injury; however, the treadmill continues to drive under the user until it is turned off by supervisory personnel. For any person who has collapsed or has fallen into the harness with feet resting upon a moving treadmill, there is still the danger of falling over or outwardly of the harness due to the continued movement of the treadmill belt until the treadmill is disconnected.